


Take on Me

by scornfullearner



Series: Under the Covers [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Office Sex, Polyamory, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornfullearner/pseuds/scornfullearner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan lets Lexi know that he is okay with her polyamorous lifestyle, encourages it even. She finds out that Arin wants to date her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one and "Your Love" were probably my two favorite things to write ever. This one took me out of my comfort zone with Arin and with the kind of relationship I wanted them to have. I enjoyed it.

“Guys, sit still!” I whined.

“It’s Mario Kart, Lex,” Arin said matter-of-factly. 

“Sitting still is not an option,” Danny chimed in. 

I moved around the room as best as possible without tripping over wires. Arin had asked me to take some candid photos of them playing games; the problem was capturing them without blur. Eventually, I decided to sit down by the TV in hopes of getting a few decent shots. 

Whenever Danny would pull ahead in the game, Arin would poke him in the side causing Danny to screech. Danny played games with his whole body, leaning in the direction he tilted his controller. His hair would tickle Arin’s face and nose; Arin would let go of the controller to swipe at the mass of curls and fall further behind in the race. They were exactly what someone would imagine two best friends playing video games to look like. 

“You know, I am starting to see why there are so many erotic fan-fiction stories out there about you two,” I mused. 

“I love you, Dan,” Arin said without missing a beat. 

“Aww, Arin. I love you, too!” Danny cooed. 

“I love my job,” I said shaking my head. 

***

After the Monday meeting, Suzy and Arin suggested a double date at our favorite pizza place. It had been weeks since we had been able to do anything together outside of work. Danny and I immediately agreed. We chose a corner booth in the back of the restaurant where we still managed to annoy the people around us because we laughed too loud for their liking. 

Arin and Suzy were adorable together. I caught myself staring at them more than a few times. The way Arin looked at Suzy was the same way he looked at her at their wedding. Before then, even. Suzy was the caretaker in the relationship, much like I was with Danny. His comfort was her priority when we first sat down. I couldn’t help but chuckle as she fussed about the light he sat under and how he would “get a migraine and be grouchy later.” I had similar conversations with Danny when he’d twist his legs up into a chair knowing he’d be sore later. 

Time passed and pizza disappeared. Danny draped an arm over my shoulder. I leaned into him, inhaling his scent. I relaxed instantly.

“Tired?” I asked quietly. 

“Very,” Danny whispered. 

“I’m ready to go when you are.” 

Danny cleared his throat. 

“Hey, guys, I think we’re going to head out. Thanks for a great time!” 

“We’re pretty tired, too,” Suzy admitted. “We should do this again, though. This…date thing.” 

***

Once in bed, Danny rested his head on my lap; I mindlessly stroked his hair. He was still recovering from a fight with a nasty sinus infection coupled with infections in both ears. The pain and cough were finally gone, but he was still catching up on rest. He rarely got enough sleep when he was well, so it was no surprise that he did not rest well while sick. It had become habit for him to curl up like a kid while I played with his hair. I knew it would be short lived, though. He’d be back to one hundred percent sooner or later. I enjoyed babying him while it lasted. 

Danny shifted so he was looking up at me. I continued to play with his hair. 

“I love you,” he said sleepily. 

“I know,” I replied with a smile. 

“Are you happy?” 

“What?” The question shocked me. 

“Are you happy?” he repeated. 

“Of course, I’m happy. Where is this coming from, Danny?” 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you’re settling. Or trapped.” 

“I don’t feel trapped,” I said solidly. “And if this is settling, I’m totally okay with it.” 

“Arin and Suzy are uh…” he rubbed his chin, “interested in us. You, mostly. And Arin, mostly. Though Suzy adores you.” 

“Um, what?” I struggled to process that bit of information. 

“They’ve known you longer than I have. They know you lead a polyamorous lifestyle. They know that I’ve done the same in the past. Not that you just…stop, but it’s been a while for me, you know?”

I had not had more than one partner in years. I had thought about it, of course, but Joe had wrecked my way of thinking about love and I realized that I was only wanting to hurt him so, I refrained. With Danny, I felt like all of my needs were met. I was head over heels in love with him and only him. 

“When did they tell you this?” 

“I had picked up on it a little while back when he started bringing you coffee in the morning. He brought it up earlier today, though.” He sat up and faced me. “Lexi, I want to know that if you have or develop feelings for anyone other than me, that won’t hurt me. Just make sure you involve me, okay? Make sure you come home to me?” 

“Oh, Danny!” I put my hands on his cheeks. “Of course I’ll come home to you! You’re the reason I haven’t considered dating anyone! I love you. Now, lie down and get some sleep, Mister.” 

“Not yet,” he said with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a to-go coffee cup on my desk when I arrived at the office. A matching one sat next to Arin. It had become a daily thing, but I still thanked him every morning. He always responded with a thumbs up and a smile. 

I picked up the coffee and met Suzy for her daily Outfit of the Day shoot. Working with her was one of my absolute favorite parts of the day. She was so easy to photograph and we worked together well. We’d been best friends for years; sometimes it was like we were the same person. It never felt like work with her; it was just hanging out with my friend.

I considered bringing up the fact that she and Arin wanted to “date,” but decided that first thing in the morning was not the time. She seemed focused on getting things done, anyway. I didn’t want to throw off her groove. 

Back inside, I uploaded the photos to my laptop and emailed them to Suzy so she could share them when she was ready. After that, I decided to pull up the Grump Room photos from the day before. I carefully chose filters and enhancements for the ones that came out without any blur. 

Arin stood behind me as I finished the last photo. 

“You do good work, Lex,” he said. 

“Thanks.” I blushed. Why did that happen every time he complimented me? 

“I’m glad Suzy wanted to bring you on board.” 

“Me too. I’m so much happier now than I have been in a very long time. I truly appreciate this job.” 

He put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Good to hear. And um…speaking of happy, thanks for being in Dan’s life. He’s a happy guy, but you make him even happier.” 

I blushed again. 

“I love him.” 

“It shows. You can go home whenever. Later!”

As soon as Arin walked away, I missed his presence.

***

The next day there was a note next to my coffee. 

“Good morning, Lex. I need you to do a few things for me today. Have everything finished by 2 PM. You should be able to do that.   
To do:   
-Suzy’s daily thing  
-Pick four of your favorite shots from the Grump Room session  
-Save a set of those in black and white  
-Edit another set so that only Dan and I are in color  
-Put the Game Grumps logo and our Grump Heads on all of the photos wherever you think they look best.   
-Print two sets of the original photos (5x7); leave them on your desk. I’ll know what to do with them tomorrow.   
Thanks, Arin.” 

Suzy wasn’t at the office yet, so I settled in to get started on the list. I clicked through the images while sipping my coffee. It was hard to pick four that I liked best, but I figured it out. I started with the easy instructions, after that. The last photo had just come out of the printer when I heard Suzy walk in. I placed the photos on Arin’s desk and met her outside. 

“So, what’s your relationship with Dan like?” Suzy asked as I snapped photos. “Who runs the show?” 

“I think it’s safe to say we’re on fairly equal grounds. I haven’t given it much though before.”

Suzy laughed which led to the perfect shot of her smiling right at me. 

“What’s funny?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Okay, I think I have enough for you to work with.” 

“Good. These shoes are cute as hell, but they’re killing my feet.” Suzy sat down at the table and immediately took off the six inch heels. “But this dress? I want to wear it forever.” She rested her elbows on the table. Alright, juicy details, my friend.”

“Danny and I make decisions together. The only ones I don’t really get a say in are travel decisions, but that’s part his job and we’ve come to terms with that. But in every other aspect, it’s a mutual thing. No one really ‘runs the show.’” 

“What about sex?” Her eyes gleamed. 

“What about it? Danny’s hot as hell and amazing in bed.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he is. But what role do you play?” 

“Ah, I get it. We, uh…we switch.” I paused. “Now that I think about it, I think I play a dominant role in our every day lives. Well, maybe not dominant, but more of the caregiver. You know how they call me ‘Mom’? It’s just me. I take care of those I love and I love Danny. But in bed? In bed we definitely switch. Though, I would like a little more “push me against the wall and fuck my brains out” kind of love making we did when we first started dating.” 

“Do you think it’s gone stale?” Suzy looked concerned. 

“Oh, definitely not!” I exclaimed defensively. “Not at all. He’s just not the type to do that often. Why the sudden interest, Suz?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just curious how other people do things. I love to be in charge. Being in control of the situation is a huge turn on for me. Even in day to day things. Arin’s a pretty easy going guy, so it’s not a big deal for him. He rolls with it. He loves it when I go all Femme Dom on in him. I just wonder if he’s missing out on something, you know? He wouldn’t tell me if he felt that way.” 

“He adores you. I’m sure he doesn’t think he’s missing out on anything at all. Speaking of Arin, he gave me a deadline today. I have to get back to work.”

***

“One-fifty,” Arin said. “Nice. You didn’t eat, did you?” 

“I nibbled on some chips about an hour ago. I got caught up in all the editing.” 

“Lex.” His tone turned fatherly. 

“What?! It’s true!” 

“Uh-huh. Okay. Well, unless Suzy needs you for anything else, you’re good to go. Thanks for your hard work.”

“My pleasure, Boss,” I said playfully. 

Arin flashed a devious smile before walking away. 

Danny met me at my car. He was fidgeting as if he’d had too much caffeine. 

“I have the best news!” he said as I wrapped my arms around him. “Brian and I have been invited to Seattle to do a couple of radio interviews!”

“Holy shit, that’s awesome!” I kissed his cheek. 

“We’re set to leave Sunday morning. Is that okay?” Danny wore a worried expression. 

“Of fucking course it’s okay, you goof! You two have worked so hard for this!”

“You’re absolutely amazing, you know that right?” He kissed the top of my head, then my lips. 

“I do try. Let’s go home and celebrate.”


	3. Chapter 3

Arin’s to do list was different the next morning. He wanted the black and white edits emailed to a list of addresses, the color edits sent to a different list of addresses, and the physical copies were to be mailed to two different addresses. They were addresses of club owners who had shown interested in booking a live Game Grumps show. Each message was to have a personal note attached, not a copy pasted “form letter” with names changed. He wanted each email blind carbon copied to his email address. Again, the deadline was 2 PM. 

I tackled the physical mail first so I could have it addressed and in the mailbox before the mail carrier came by. I typed up a quick letter that, in short, said the photos were theirs to use as they pleased as advertisement. I then printed them, sealed up the pictures with the letters, and walked up the driveway to the mail box.

The emails took the longest amount of time. Since each one had to be personalized, I spent a good bit of time staring at a blank screen trying to say the same thing in a different way.   
The main message was the same as the letters I had just put in the mail, so it should have been easy. I was, however, not known for my writing skills. 

I finished everything just after one. I wandered to the fridge to find something for lunch. Arin and Ross joined me a half hour later. They had just wrapped up a Steam Train session and needed to stretch.

“All done?” Arin asked. 

“Mhm,” I replied around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

“Good girl.”

I felt my face turn warm and a butterfly feeling in my stomach. In the span of a week, Arin had made me realize that I did crave something I didn’t get from Danny. Danny brought consistency and comfort, yes, but I was the one who spoiled him. I had not realized that being spoiled and following someone else’s plans was something I wanted. Needed, even. 

“So, I’m going to be keeping Dan today. Since he’s going to be out of town Monday, we need to make sure we have our episodes done. That okay?” 

“I can’t say no, can I?” I arched an eyebrow. 

“Nope.” 

“You can have him for a while. Don’t let him eat Skittles all night long, though.” 

***

There was no task list the next day, but a cappuccino and small pack of M&Ms sat on my desk. I followed the daily routine with Suzy, then sat down at my desk. Unsure of what to do, I checked my email. There were ten replies to the emails I had sent the day before. Most of the responses had tentative dates set for live shows. I responded to each one with a note of gratitude. The other responses were along the lines of “we will get back to you.” I thanked them, as well. I jotted the clubs that wanted to book the Grumps on a sticky note and stuck it to Arin’s computer. 

Danny wandered in from the Grump Room. His hair was standing up in various directions and somehow mushed onto his forehead. 

“Did you sleep here?”

“The question you’re looking for is ‘did you sleep?’”

I sighed. 

“Hey, it means time with you this weekend before I leave.” He pulled me toward him. His hands travelled down my back to my ass. 

“Mmmm. When can we get started on our weekend of pleasure?” 

“Right now sounds perfect,” he said into my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny, Brian, and I arrived at the airport at 4 AM Sunday morning. Danny and I had stayed up too late enjoying each other before he had to go. Morning came before we were ready. 

“Promise me you’ll sleep as soon as possible,” I whispered in his ear. 

“I won’t sleep at all if you keep breathing in my ear like that.” 

I pressed my hips against him. A soft moan escaped his lips. He pulled me closer to his chest. 

“Nope. No sleep for Danny now,” he muttered. 

“You’ll dream of me. It’ll make being apart easier.” 

“Don’t worry, babe. You wore me out this weekend.”

Brian cleared his throat. 

“Plane’s boarding.” 

“I love you,” Danny said, then he kissed me like he’d never kiss me again. 

“I’m not going to kiss you,” Brian said while hugging me. 

“Understandable. Take care of him?” 

“You got it.” 

Once home, I tried to sleep. I tossed and turned for an hour before giving up. I started a pot of coffee. While it brewed, I cranked up a 90s pop station. I downed the first cup of my life source and jumped into deep cleaning my apartment. I scrubbed everything that could be scrubbed, swept, mopped, and wiped shelves. I even went through the closet and dresser, taking out everything I had not worn in over six months and bagged it up. 

It was early evening when I lowered myself into a hot bath. My body would hate me later, but I knew I’d sleep deeply that night. I crashed into bed after my bath and was asleep almost instantly. 

Whenever Danny was away, I always kept my phone’s volume turned up in case something happened. I spent a good bit of time worrying about plane crashes and car accidents while he was gone. So when the text alert went sounded three times in a row, I immediately assumed the worst. 

The messages were from an unsaved number. My hands shook as I opened them. 

Two sonogram pictures loaded followed by a few lines of text. 

“This is what a real woman does for the man she loves. She gives him a baby. Meet Baby Jones. Not even born yet and already bringing my son more joy than you ever did.” 

I threw my phone across the room. 

Joe’s mother had not been okay with the fact that I did not want children. She frequently told me I was not a woman, that I would be the reason Joe settled into a mediocre life. Apparently, he had found someone new and they had gotten busy pretty quickly. 

That didn’t bother me. What bothered me was his mother contacting me months after the break up just to insult me. She had emailed me a few days after I ended it with Joe to tell me how awful of a person I was. I had not responded to her. I blocked her in every way I knew how, but apparently I had forgotten to block her phone number.

Her message brought back the memories of my last encounter with Joe. It had been months, but the event still haunted me. He had stormed into my apartment while I was alone. He had back me into a corner, hit me, and spent what felt like an eternity yelling at me about ending our relationship. I had been genuinely scared for my life. He dragged me to the couch where Danny and Brian found me when they came in. Joe had already reached a breaking point, but when he saw Danny he completely snapped. 

I tried to push it all out of my head and go back to sleep. Sleep did come, but it was riddled with nightmares based on the memories. This was not uncommon. Sometimes, my brain added to it. Dream Joe would have a gun, or succeed in hurting Danny. This time, it was all of the possibilities on repeat. 

I woke drenched in sweat. 

“DANNY!” I called out. 

When the reality that wasn’t there set in, I broke down in a fit of sobs. The sobbing turned into gagging. I rushed to the bathroom where I became violently sick. After the heaving finally subsided, I laid down on the cool tile floor. My throat burned; my abs hurt. 

And I was alone. 

***

“Lex? Lexi?” Arin’s voice touched my ears. “Lexi, wake up.” 

I had driven to the office once I felt stable enough to move. No one was there, so I let myself in and went straight to the Grump Room. I wrapped myself up in Danny’s blanket and relaxed as I inhaled his scent. 

Arin was squatted in front of me. I was glad I had brushed my teeth before leaving the apartment. 

“Hey…”

“You okay?” He brushed some hair away from my face. 

I shook my head. Tears welled up in my eyes. 

He pressed his lips to my forehead. 

“I’m not going to push you to talk, but I can’t let you stay in here.” 

“Okay,” I muttered and sat up. 

“Good girl.” His tone was warm. 

He took me into his arms and led me out. He walked me to the couch in the common room. He gently pulled me down onto his lap as he sat down cradling me against his chest like a child. Something about his actions made me cry again. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, Babygirl. Shh.” He continued to murmur comforting words until my breathing slowed to normal. “That’s my girl.”

More silence. 

This was a side of Arin I had never seen before. He was a caring kind of guy, but this was different. He made me feel protected. Even from my own mind. 

“You’re off today.” 

“What?” I looked up at him. 

“You heard me. I’ll do Suzy’s pictures and there’s nothing else today except for the meeting. I want you to stay here, though, so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Arin, I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m sorry, what was that? You’re defying me?” 

“Well, I mean-“

“Excuse me.” He gave me the sternest of stern looks. 

“Fine.”

“I thought so.” 

“You know, this Boss Man thing you’ve got going on is kind of hot,” I admitted. 

“This Obedient Lexi thing is even hotter.” 

Suddenly, I imagined myself kissing him. The image was nice. 

Suzy called out for Arin, pulling me out of my imagination. I tried to move from his lap but tightened his arms around me. 

“Good morning!” Suzy chirped.

She didn’t act like my being in her husband’s lap was anything out of the ordinary. 

“Hi, I uh…” Words escaped me. 

“I brought breakfast.”

The thought of food made my stomach churn. 

“Food’s a no-go right now,” I said, fighting the urge to gag. “You two go eat. I’m going to lie down.” 

I stayed in the common room while they ate. I felt embarrassed that a text message and a dream shook me up so badly. I felt more vulnerable than embarrassed when Arin held me, but embarrassed nonetheless. And Suzy saw me in her husband’s lap right after I told him he was hot.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting went as every weekly meeting did. Everyone discussed their plans for the week; Arin offered suggestions. Everyone worked as a team. Arin treated everyone as people who worked with him rather than people who worked for him. I started putting some pieces together. 

Suzy’s thoughts about Arin missing out on having control in their relationship, the coffee as a reward for doing as Arin asked, and how I was treated differently from the others. Definitely not mistreated, but I was the one given strict deadlines and tasks each day. Arin had a dominant side and it was coming to light. 

Arin and Suzy sandwiched me in between them at the table. They had made sure I was never alone throughout the day, no matter how many times I told them I was fine. During the meeting, Arin’s hand stayed on the small of my back. I worried that the others would start to think something was going on. 

Was something going on? 

***

Danny called right after the meeting. He’d attended enough of them to know about what time they ended. He sounded tired but happy. I listened as he gave me a run down of how the last twenty-four hours had gone for him. I didn’t want to tell him about my night, and wouldn’t have had he not heard something in my voice. 

“Now I feel shitty for having to tell you this,” he said after I filled him in. “A few stations in Portland want us this week.” 

“Aww, Danny, don’t feel shitty! That’s great news!” My face broke into a smile. 

“But you’re-“

“I’m fine, Danny. Suzy and Arin have been with me all day. It was just a bad night.”

“You’re sure?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you. I’ll be home Wednesday.” 

Suzy tried to convince me to stay the night with her and Arin. It was a tempting offer, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Even when they told me Danny said to drag me to their house if I said no, I couldn’t do it. I let them know that I appreciated their concern and that they had taken care of me all day, but that I just wanted to go home for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, sleep came easily. And it was nice. So nice that I was late for work. 

“Well, doesn’t look like you’ve earned your coffee this morning, Lex.” Arin was standing cross legged by my desk, coffee cup in hand. “Twenty minutes late.”

The Arin who ran a meeting of equals was gone; Boss Man Arin had returned. He only seemed to be like this when I was the only person around. 

“I’m…I’m sorry?” I was still groggy. 

“I’ll forgive you this one time. One more fuck up, though…”

“That was a fuck up?” I suddenly felt defensive. 

He stalked toward me and leaned toward my ear. 

“Don’t do it again.” 

Even though his breath was hot against my skin, I shivered. 

He walked away with my coffee. More images of kissing him, touching him ran through my head. 

***

Arin’s task list had me busy until 5 PM, not because it the workload was too heavy. Had I put in one hundred percent I would have been finished at least two hours sooner. I felt rebellious, though. I wanted to push Arin’s buttons. Childish, I know, but I couldn’t help myself. 

He stood behind me for five minutes. I continued to play with pictures, like I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do with them. I pretended not to notice him. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

“Oh, hey!” I acted surprised. “Sorry, I’m just finishing up.” 

“You’re done. Click save. You’re done.” He didn’t sound angry, but assertive. 

“Just another minute.” 

“Nope.” He clamped a hand on my shoulder. “Get up. Come with me.” 

“Where did the Arin I had yesterday go?” I asked. 

“He’s tired. Get up.” His eyes shone. 

I did. He led me down the hall to one of the small offices we didn’t use often. The only thing in the room was a large desk. The room was only used when someone needed to take a break from the constant sound in the main office. 

“What did I tell you this morning?” His hands were on my hips, pushing me toward the desk.

“Not to fuck up again.” 

“And what did you do?” He sat me up on the desk and pushed my legs apart.

“I fucked up.” I couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across my face. 

“And you did it on purpose.” He stepped as close to me as possible.

“And what are you going to do about it, Boss?” I snarked. I wanted to touch him so badly. 

His eyes lit up. Apparently, I hit a spot he liked. 

He pressed against me, smiling as I moaned. He worked his hands into my hair. The sensation of his fingertips against the back of my neck made me question my high school biology lessons. The tingles on my neck were the same as the tingles in my panties. 

Then he pulled my hair. Not a gentle tug or a yank, but a firm pull. 

“Oh,” I moaned. 

He brushed his lips against mine. 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me,” he said softly into my ear. “Okay?”

“Okay,” I whispered. It was all I could get out. “Suzy?”

“She knows,” was all he said.


	7. Chapter 7

He stepped back and pulled my shirt over my head. He touched his lips to my collarbone, moving from my right to my left. His gentle touch on my arms caused goose bumps to pop up. He traced along the lacy edges of my bra before cupping my breasts in his hands. His thumbs moved back and forth over my nipples. He lingered on my upper body, kissing my shoulders and neck. Every touch was almost too gentle. I wanted to take his hands and press them into me, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

“Lie back,” he commanded. 

Arin unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them down until they slid down my legs. My flip-flops must have fallen off at some point because nothing stopped my pants from hitting the floor. 

“Close your eyes. Put your hands behind your back.” His commands were soft, yet firm. 

I obeyed them. 

He moved his hands down my legs, then back up. As if involuntarily, my hips began to move. He inched closer to my panty line, tracing up and down my thighs. He placed kisses, light like feathers, on the inside of my thighs. 

A noise came from my throat I had never heard myself make before. I wanted him fuck me, already. I knew this was part of my “punishment” and it was definitely doing what it was supposed to. 

Not being able to see him made things feel twice as intense. Arin’s cheeked grazed against my panties. I arched my back and bit my lip in order to stifle a scream. Before I could recover, his mouth was on mine. His lips were warm, inviting. I melted into the kiss.

As he kissed me, he slipped a hand into my panties. I couldn’t breathe. Heat flashed all over me. My chest felt like the sun was bursting out of it. He rubbed his hand against me, matching the rhythm of my hips.

I whimpered. 

“You want me inside of you, don’t you?” Arin’s voice was a low murmur. 

I shook my head vigorously. 

“How’s this?” He teased with the tip of his finger by barely sliding it inside of me. “You like that?” 

“Arin, please…”

“Good girl,” he said against my neck. “You’re finally learning some manners. You’re not used to being treated this way, are you?”

I wasn’t, though I had fantasies about being dominated. They were never like this, though. I never dreamed of being tortured gently. 

He took his hand away and pulled my panties down until they fell to the floor with my pants. I kept my eyes closed, even though all I wanted to do was look at him, so I had no idea what he was doing after he stood up. 

“Open your eyes.” His voice came from beside my head. 

He was looking down at me from the side of the desk. His hair fell around his face. When he leaned down to kiss me, I reached up to and touched his hair. It was as silky as it looked. He pushed my arm back down to the desk. 

“You only move when I tell you to move,” he commanded. 

He pushed my bra down and teased my right nipple between his fingers. Another involuntary arch of my back.

“Show me how you get yourself off,” his voice was ragged with excitement. 

I almost questioned him, but chose not to. I enjoyed his touch to much to do anything to make it stop. I began to rub my clit with two fingers. My eyes closed. 

“Uh-unh. Look at me.” 

I met his eyes as I rubbed myself. I inserted two fingers in and Arin took that as his cue to tease me more. I felt his hair touch my skin as he began to suckle on my left nipple. He was still playing with the other. I was just about to come when Arin said to stop. 

“Oh, god,” I panted. 

He was gone away from me again. 

“Please come back,” I pled. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” He was standing between my legs again. 

“Yes.” 

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“You’ve learned your lesson, what?”

“I’ve learned my lesson, Boss.”

“You won’t fuck up again?”

I shook my head, but if fucking up meant this, I would definitely consider doing it again. 

He called me Good Girl one more time before thrusting into me; he was not being gentle anymore. This time, I couldn’t hold back the scream of pleasure. With each thrust, my body shook. He had a firm grip on my hips. There would definitely be marks for a while.

I balled my hands into fists when I felt myself start to orgasm. I ground my teeth to fight another scream as I came. I felt like every nerve ending was exposed. Arin continued to move   
rhythmically. I orgasmed a second time as he let out a deep sound of satisfaction that seemed to come from the very bottom of his throat. 

No matter how many times I tried to slow my breathing, I just couldn’t do it. I felt like my insides were shaking. I had never orgasmed back to back like that before. 

“Lex?” 

“That. Was. Fucking. Fantastic.” I pushed myself up on to my elbows so I could look at Arin. 

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you make a dormant side of me come to life.” He kissed my cheek.

“I hope it doesn’t go back to sleep,” I said with a giggle. 

“Suzy knows about this being a thing. Does Dan?” 

“Shit!” I shot up and searched my jeans for my phone. “We have an ‘agreement’ too, but I was supposed to tell him first. This just kind of happened.”

“Talk to Dan. If he’s upset, tell him to call and bitch at me. Get dressed. I’ll walk you to your car.” 

***

It was dark out when Arin and I walked to the car. I leaned against the driver’s side door and looked up at the sky. It wasn’t often I got to see the stars in California, but it was a clear night. It was almost summer, but the air was still crisp and cool. It was a perfect night for being outside. I found myself missing Danny. 

“I forgot protection,” Arin admitted, breaking the silence. 

“Should I be worried?” I asked, knowing the answer. 

“Um, no…but…I’m sure neither of us wants you to get pregnant.” 

“Baby maker doesn’t work,” I said nonchalant. 

“I’m sorry.” He touched my shoulder. 

“It was my decision, Arin. I don’t want kids. My ex’s mother hated that, but it was probably the best decision I ever made. I’m not the mothering type.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“Thanks for taking care of me yesterday. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

“Don’t apologize. You can come to me if you need me. Suzy, too. We love you.” 

I gave him a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. 

***

I was responding to an email when I felt someone pull my chair away from my desk. I jumped up when I saw Danny. He picked me up and spun me around. I squealed like a kid on a roller coaster. 

“I missed you so much,” he said as he gently put my feet back on the floor. “So fucking much. Next time, you’re coming with me.” 

“Okay!” I hugged him like I’d never get to hug him again. “How did everything go?” 

“So great!” 

He told me about the whole experience. He was so excited. It sounded like NSP was about to take off on some West Coast radio stations. Of course he was excited! 

“I’m sorry I missed your text last night! Was everything okay?” 

“Oh, uh..yeah. I just uh…Can we talk?” 

Danny furrowed his brow. 

“Those are not the best words to say to a man after he’s been gone nearly a week.”

I looked down at my feet. Danny lifted my chin up with a finger. 

“You and Arin?” he asked so soft I barely heard him. There were others around us. 

I nodded. 

“Was it what you wanted? He was good to you?” 

Another nod. 

“It’s okay, babe. I had a feeling, especially after your rough night. And we talked about it, remember? You still love me, though?” The last question was asked in a joking tone. He was trying to let me know he was truly okay with what had happened. 

“Always,” I whispered. 

“Good.”


End file.
